Hora de comer helado
by Yuzuki-Miro
Summary: UA. One-shot. Basado en la historia del item de Kaito. A Miku no le gusta esperar a Kaito, ya que, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, se preocupa por el. Sin embargo, Kaito solo quiere comer helados y esa es la única razón por la que llega tarde, aunque los demás no comprendan el porque de su adicción. Pero, ¿Y si Miku lo entendiera? Una simple cita cambiara las cosas entre ellos.


**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Je, si, otro fic más XD Aunque bueno, es solo un ****one-shot****. Si, el primer ****one-shot**** que escribo. Aunque bueno, en realidad el primer ****one-shot**** que subo porque he escrito varios, solo que están por ahí, arrumbados. Bueno, como buena adicta al vocaloid voy a empezar a escribir mis fics de esos ídolos japoneses XD. Empezare con este, y ya verán los otros.**

**Hora de comer helado**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban en un gran salón. Meiko estaba sentada, completamente aburrida viendo a los demás con su botella de sake en la mano. Rin y Len estaban pelando. Gakupo estaba sentado en el piso, pensando en quien sabe que. Luka estaba recargada en la pared sola, como solía estarlo. Megpoid estaba dando vueltas por todos lados. Miki estaba platicando con Piko. Lily estaba leyendo algo. Yuzuki e IA hablaban de música, y de algunas canciones. Y Aoki estaba sentada sola, viendo a todos haciendo lo suyo. Sin embargo, había alguien en especial que no podía quedarse quieta, tranquila, ni tampoco podía distraerse de ninguna forma. Solo recorría el salón de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados

-Dios, ¿Alguien recuerda a donde fue Kaito?

-No Miku, ya te dijimos que no nos dijo a donde iba a ir –Dijo Meiko por séptima vez en el día –Espera un poco mas, ya no debe tardar en llegar

-Pero ya lo esperamos mucho tiempo, y aun no llega

-Si, Kaito siempre hace eso –Dijo Rin

-Ya no se preocupen por esperarlo –Dijo Luka –Ya llego

Como invocado por esas palabras, Kaito apareció por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gracias –Dijo Gakupo

-Kaito, ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Miku

-¿Yo? Estaba comiendo un helado

-¿Helado? –Pregunto Meiko, un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que su compañero aun comiera helado como si fuera un niño chiquito

-Si, helado –Repitió el chico

-Bueno, como sea –Dijo Lily cerrando su libro –Ya que llego Kaito, vamos a ensayar

-Si –Dijeron Rin y Len

-¡Al fin! –Grito Megpoid

-¡Si! ¡A ensayar! –Grito Miku saltando de alegría

Todos se dirigieron al escenario para empezar a ensayar sus canciones. Meiko solo le dedico una última mirada a Kaito, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su adicción a los helados siguiera vigente? Desde que lo conocía amaba a los helados, y eso había sido hacia más de diez años.

El ensayo termino y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, despedirse e irse a su casa. Algunos decidieron irse solos, otros decidieron ir juntos. Meiko fue una de las ultimas en salir. Al ver que Kaito y Miku tardarían mucho ya que quien sabe donde habían dejado sus cosas, suspiro y abrió la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana Kaito, Miku –Dijo al fin –No olviden cerrar

-¡Si! –Grito Kaito mientras movía todo lo que había en el lugar con tal de encontrar sus cosas -¡Adiós Meiko!

-¡Hasta mañana Meiko! –Grito Miku de la misma forma que Kaito

Meiko negó con la cabeza y salió del salón.

-Par de niños –Susurro sacando una botella de sake

Kaito y Miku siguieron buscando sus cosas por un buen rato, recorriendo el salón de un lado a otro y moviendo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino

Al fin los dos encontraron sus cosas (típico, en el lugar más simple del mundo) y las guardaron bien

-Al fin –Dijo Kaito –Vámonos Miku

-Si –Contesto la peliazul

Los dos salieron y empezaron a caminar uno al lado de otro. Aunque de repente, Miku recordó algo

-Oye Kaito, ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los helados?

-No se, me gustan desde que estoy pequeño

-Se nota –Dijo sonriendo

Siguieron caminado en silencio hasta que llegaron a una esquina en la que se separaron y se despidieron con un simple "adiós". Kaito llego a su casa y pensó un poco en como lo habían recibido sus amigos en la tarde. Siempre Meiko le decía lo mismo: "¿Por qué sigues comiendo helados? Pareces niño chiquito cuando vez uno". Pero a Kaito no le importaba eso, a el le gustaban los helados y lo que dijera su querida y borracha amiga o cualquiera de los otros no le importaba, lo que en verdad le importaba era hacer lo que a el le gustaba, y eso era comer helado

Miku llego a su casa y pensó en lo que le había dicho Meiko durante el ensayo

_Kaito aun es un niño. Mira que llegar tan tarde por comer un helado…_

Sin embargo, Kaito era muy maduro. En realidad, quien sabe que harían todos ellos sin el. Ni Meiko, ni Gakupo, ni siquiera Luka seria capaz de controlar a Rin y a Len cuando se enojan. Sin Kaito, ¿Quién seria el hermano mayor? ¿Quién seria el que les enseñaba tantas cosas? Después de todo, Kaito y Meiko eran los que tenían mas experiencia cantando. Kaito, por muy infantil que podía llegar a ser, también era muy maduro y era un gran amigo y hermano mayor

Al día siguiente todos llegaron a la misma hora de siempre para ensayar algunas canciones. Claro, todos menos Kaito

-¿Donde esta Kaito? –Pregunto Miku molesta

-Miku-san, no creo que se tarde mucho –Dijo Aoki

-¡Pero ya se tardo mucho!

-Tranquila Miku… -Dijo Luka

-De seguro esta comiéndose un helado otra vez –Dijo Miki

-Si, lo mas seguro es que este en la heladería de la esquina de su casa –apoyo Piko

-Por supuesto que esta comiendo helado –Aseguro Gakupo

-Es un adicto al helado –Dijo Megpoid

-¿Y apenas se dan cuenta? –Pregunto Meiko

-¡Hola!

Todos se giraron a ver a Kaito llegar sonriente.

-Kaito-nii, otra vez tarde –Dijo IA

-Perdón

-¿En donde estabas? –Pregunto Miku

-Comiendo un helado

-¿Ves Miku? Te lo dijimos –dijo Miki

-Era muy obvio –Dijo Lily

-Vale, a ensayar –Dijo Yuzuki

Todo siguió su curso normal. Al terminar el ensayo todos se fueron retirando a sus casas. Todo normal

Y durante toda la semana todo fue normal, con Kaito llegando tarde a todos los ensayos. Tanto así, que Meiko decidió que ya no lo esperarían y empezarían sin el. Y así fue durante la mitad de la semana

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Yo? Estaba comiendo un helado

Esa era la forma en la que se saludaban Miku y Kaito todos los días. Ya se les había vuelto una costumbre, y algunos ya se estaban dando cuenta de esa actitud que tomaban los dos.

Al fin llego el viernes, y como siempre, Kaito volvió a llegar tarde

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Yo? Estaba comiendo un helado

Antes de decir algo mas Luka llamo a Miku para ensayar la canción de Magnet Live (recomendada), por lo cual no pudieron decirse nada más. Y así pasaron las horas y por una u otra cosa ya no hablaron hasta el final del ensayo, cuando ya todos se habían ido

-Oye Kaito, ¿En serio llegas tarde solo por comer helado?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo creer que solo por un helado llegues tarde

-Miku, hay que comer juntos la próxima vez. ¿Que te parece si mañana te invito un helado?

-Bueno, me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana

-Si, adiós Miku

-Adiós Kaito

Los dos regresaron a sus casas, preguntándose que pasaría al día siguiente en la heladería. Kaito esperaba que Miku entendiera porque le gustaban tanto los helados, mientras que Miku esperaba encontrar la razón por lo cual siempre terminaban esperando a Kaito

Sin embargo, había algo más que los dos esperaban de esa pequeña cita. Por alguna extraña razón a Kaito le agradaba estar con Miku. Era dulce, tierna, amable, linda, divertida. Era una amiga diferente a Meiko, que era como su hermana, Miku era algo más que eso, era alguien diferente

Y a Miku también le gustaba estar con Kaito. Kaito era amable, divertido, tierno, chistoso, caballeroso y además de todo era muy guapo. ¿Guapo? Si, la verdad es que Kaito era un chico muy guapo. Pero solo era un amigo, un amigo o acaso, ¿Un amor secreto? No, no podía ser eso, ¿O si? La inquietud que le llegaba a Miku cuando Kaito se tardaba más de lo que solía tardarse, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre le preguntaba donde estaba, para asegurarse que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

Al día siguiente Miku salió de su casa y se encontró a Kaito en la entrada, y al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír

-Hola Miku, ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si, claro

Kaito y Miku caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a una heladería muy grande. Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Apenas se sentaron una chica llego sonriente

-Hola Kaito, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien, ¿lo de siempre?

-Si, mira, te presento a Miku, es una amiga mía

-Hola, me llamo Tone Rion

-Hola

-¿Y tu que vas a querer?

-Tráele un helado de chocolate –Dijo Kaito

-Bueno, con permiso

La chica se fue y Miku miro a Kaito un tanto molesta

-No te enojes, es solo que quiero que veas porque me tardo tanto en llegar

Tone regreso con dos helados y se los entrego

-Ten –Dijo Kaito dándole el dinero

-Si, adiós –Dijo la Rion

-Adiós –respondieron los dos

Miku observo el helado frente a ella y luego miro a Kaito, quien le sonrió.

-Anda, comételo. Vas a ver que esta bien rico

-Bueno, si tú lo dices

Miku y Kaito tomaron una probadita de su helado y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Pero para sorpresa de Kaito, Miku empezó a comer cada vez más rápido, y cada vez más, y más rápido, y más.

-¡Esta delicioso!

-Si, lo se…

-¡Quiero mas! ¡Tráeme más!

-Si, claro Miku-san –Respondió la chica

Kaito se sorprendió al ver a Miku de esa forma, después de todo, se suponía que el adicto a los helados era el

Tras unos cuantos helados más, Miku al fin se lleno y los dos salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron al parque que estaba a la siguiente esquina

-Tienes razón Kaito, esos helados están deliciosos –Dijo Miku sentándose en una banca del parque

-Si, lo se. Me alegra que te hayan gustado –Dijo sentándose a su lado

-Si, voy a ir mas seguido a la heladería

-En ese caso, hay que ir juntos

-¿Juntos?

-Si, ¿No te agrada estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si me agrada –Respondió alegre, cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho

-Que bueno –Dijo Kaito tomándole la barbilla –Porque a mi también me gusta mucho estar contigo

Miku abrió grandes los ojos cuando Kaito la beso en los labios. Había sido tan rápido, pero aun así había sido tierno. Después de unos segundos Miku al fin correspondió al beso, mientras Kaito le acariciaba la cara.

-Te quiero Miku

-Yo también te quiero Kaito

Kaito abrazo a Miku y la recargo en el.

-¿Sabes? Ahora se porque te gustan los helados

Kaito sonrió y Miku le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El lunes, todos llegaron a la hora del ensayo menos dos personas, nada más y nada menos que Kaito y Miku

-Vaya, Miku siempre se esta quejando de que Kaito nunca llega a tiempo y ahora ella tampoco llega –Dijo Lily

-Si, ¿Por qué no habrá llegado? –Pregunto Yuzuki –Ella es de las primeras en llegar

-Quien sabe, igual y le paso algo

-¡No digas tonterías Gakupo! –Grito Megpoid

-Para mí que si le pasó algo –Dijo Rin

-Si, esto esta muy raro –Dijo Len

-¡Hola!

Todos se voltearon a ver a Kaito y a Miku llegar sonrientes

-Miku, ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Meiko

-¿Yo? Estaba comiendo un helado con Kaito

-¿Tu también? –Pregunto Piko

-Ay no –Susurro Meiko sacando su botella de sake

Kaito y Miku se miraron sonrientes mientras Meiko tomaba su sake, lo único que le serviría de apoyo ahora

**Neh, ¿Qué tal quedo? Si, ya se que esta del asco DX Pero bueno, a mi me gusto. No se si hare otro fic mas de esta pareja, pero bueno, si ustedes me lo piden tal vez si lo haga XD**


End file.
